Summer Vacation
by tataalicat
Summary: The beach, sun, surf, sand, summer. Abby and Tony want to do something before summer is over, so they make the team go on vacation to the beach, what could happpen? Jibbs.
1. And it begins

A/n: I felt like I needed a summer fic! So here it is!

Yeah I dont know anything. Blah blah blah..

* * *

"Hurry up people!"

Abby stood in the bullpen barking orders at her co-workers and director. She had wanted to do something with everyone before summer was over, so Tony and her had came up with the idea that they would go to the beach the for a week. At first both Gibbs and Jenny had been completley against the idea, both claiming that the beach ' wasn't their thing' but after a serious amount of begging from Abby both complied.

"Alright people we need to get a move on! We need to be at the airport in 20 minutes." Tony stated.

At first Tony and Abby had thought about going to Ocean City or Bethany beach since they were closer, but McGee had brought up the idea of going to the Outer Banks in North Carolina. They both loved the idea and choose to go there for vacation.

Jenny was perched on the edge of Gibbs desk, watching as te kids bickered about what they were gonna do this week. She really didn't want to come at first, claiming that the agencie couldn't survive a week without her, then Abby had told her that Gibbs was going and she quickly had changed her mind.

"You know I'm surprised that you agreed to come Jethro."

he shrugged, "Well when Abby told me you were coming I agreed."

A puzzled look crossed her face, "I only agreed because she said that you were coming."

Realization hit both them and they looked over at the kids, "Abby!" They both snapped.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but that look was soon replaced with an innocent smile, "No going back now guys."

Both sighed and shook their heads. Jenny looked back over at Gibbs and chuckled some, "We've been tricked Jethro."

"What can I say, I trained them well."

She shook her head and hopped off his desk and picked up her bags. Gibbs stood from his seat and picked up his duffle bag and Jenny laughed some, "Jethro you realize that we're going to be there for a week?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you are going to need more than that?"

"I got all I need in here Jen. I don't pack half my house."

"I just packed what i need."

He smirked, "Women."

She took a step closer to him, "What's that supposed to mean Jethro?"

"Women always pack more clothes than they need, more pairs of shoes than they can wear in a week, stuff to do their hair. You know, pointless stuff."

"Okay I onlyt pack the stuff that I need. And besides, men do it to." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes .

"No they don't."

She scoffed, "Jethro have you seen DiNoozo's luggage?"

He directed his eyes away fro hers and looked behind her. Tony had a suitcase and duffle bag that were both bigger than Jenny's, and he also carried a backpack that was packde full. He sighed and shook his head, "Oh DiNozzo..." He muttered. Jenny smiled triumphly and went to take ahold of her suitcase but was stopped when Gibbs hand covered her own. She looked up and met his eyes and he smiled and took the bag from her. "What?" He questioned.

"I can carry my own things Jethro, I'm not helpless you know." She said Softly.

"I know Jen, just being a gentleman."

She didn't say anything else to him, just offered him a smile and let him take her suitcase. The picked up her duffle bag and threw the strap over her shoulder, and walked beside Gibbs towards the elevator, the smile never leaving her lips.

* * *

A half hour later they had just boarded the plane. Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony were seated in the first row and behind them were Jenny and Gibbs, luckily no one was seated beside them. Jenny listened as the four children still bickered about what they were gonna do this week. She heard something about going to an amusement park and she inwardly smiled. She used to love amusement parks when she was little, even though she was kinda afraid of rollercoasters. She began to drift off until she heard a voice.

"Jen?"

She turned and looked at the man beside her, "Jethro?"

"I'm bored."

She laughed, "Your a grown man Jethro, can't you entertain yourself?"

"Nope." He responded.

She scoffed, "What do you expect me to do about it?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Tell me a story?"

She sighed, "Jethro find some way to entertain yourself. I am going to sleep."

She laid her head down on his shoulder and snuggled into his side, knowing he wouldn't mind. "Enough entertainment for you?" She asked. He chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder so she was more comfortable, and soon she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. So close

"Do you see them?" asked Abby.

All four of the 'children' glanced back to where Jenny was sleeping on Gibbs, and Gibbs was staring out the window. All four looked back at each other with confused looks, "Their so cute aren't they?" Abby Gushed.

"So are they together?" Tony asked Softly.

Ziva shook her head, "I know for a fact that they aren't together. Jen would have told me if that were so."

Tony shrugged, "I mean they are friends, sorta. So maybe she thought it be okay?"

"Gibbs doesn't seem to mind that much." Said Abby with a happy smirk. "So Anyway, I think we have everything figured out for this week. When we get there we get unpacked and then head to the beach all day. Then I figured we can go jet skiing tomorrow and maybe just drive around and see what is around our area. I know that one day we have to just have an all day beach day. And there are a bunch of theme parks and stuff so maybe we could go to one of those."

"And I did a little research and there are a bunch of mini golfing places near us, some cool looking restaurants and I figured the guys could go fishing at one of the docks around there." Said Tony.

"Hears like a plan." Said Ziva.

"I think you mean sounds like a plan Ziva." Said McGee.

"Same difference." She muttered. Just then the pilots voice was heard.

"This is you captain speaking. We will be landing shortly so please fasten your seatbelts."

The team fasten theirs and continued on with their conversation.

Gibbs fastened his seatbelt then reached over to fasten Jenny's. He still had his arm around her and she began to stir, "Mmm...Jethro." She mumbled, sleep heavy in her voice. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, and he removed his arm from around her shoulder.

"Were about to land."

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe two hours. You know the team had a conversation about whether or not we were together because you were sleeping on me." He said with a smirk.

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and she remained quiet. Another announcement came on saying they were about to land.

"You ready for this week Jen?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Two white rental cars pulled up to a three story house along the beach. Abby hopped out of the car she was traveling in and squealed, "Guys doesn't this look amazing! I am so excited for this week!" She shouted, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. The rest stepped out of the cars and looked at the house in awe. The whole thing was white with a light blue trimming. Abby fished the key out of her pocket and dashed to the door and unlocking it. She threw the door open and stepped inside and looked around in amazement, she saw the pictures online but they didn't do it justice at all. "Guys get in here!" She shouted through the door.

Tony stepped in first, followed by Tim, Ziva and Tony and lastly Gibbs and Jenny.

"We did good Abs." Said Tony.

She smiled triumphantly and turned to the other, "Okay so we have the rooms figured out already. Tony and Ziva, you two will be staying on the second floor. If you go to the set of stairs by the kitchen and go straight up your room is the first door on the left. And your guys bathroom is the door right beside it. And if you go down the hall there is a balcony that you can see the beach from. Timmy our room is right beside the balcony and our bathroom is right across from that." Explained. Abby.

"Wait Abby where are our rooms?" Jenny asked, indication to her and Gibbs.

Both her and Tony had sheepish looks on their faces. "Uh well you see boss, and umm...boss, A lot of the other houses were rented out and we couldn't get one with four bedrooms so we could only get one with three." Tony said.

"But we decided that mommy and daddy could have the master bedroom. Your guys bedroom is on the third floor. If you go to the other side of the house their is anther set of steps that lead straight up to the third floor and your guys room is the only room there. Your bathroom is in your room and I think that the balcony is connected to your room as well."

"Oh and there is a little room off to the side with a counter, a sink and microwave and like a mini fridge." Added Tony.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and shrugged, "Well I'm going to get my stuff, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm going to get my stuff."

He walked out of the room followed by Jenny. Tony and Abby both looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. "You guys could have gotten one with more rooms couldn't you?" Asked McGee.

They both nodded, "Oh yeah..." Said Tony. All four of them smiled and headed out to get their stuff just as Gibbs and Jenny were heading in. Gibbs was once again caring one of her bags. They headed up the steps and Jenny was actually impressed, Tony and Abby did a good job picking out the house. She was more amazed when they had entered her...ehem...their Room. The room had a California king size bed with white blankets and a blue and black design covering it. The walls were white and the window panes were black with blue curtains. She dropped her nags and walked in the bathroom and became even more excited. The bathroom had a huge counter and mirror, a shower and a huge bathtub. She smiled, she was defiantly going to use that.

"I think you like the room Jen." Said Gibbs from outside the bathroom door. She walked out with a huge grin on her face.

"I love the room."

She remembered that it had a balcony, so before he could say anything she raced out the sliding glass door.

The view was incredible. She could see the ocean fro where she stood. She glanced down and could see the pool and hot tub below her, and the little board walk that lead out to the beach. She looked back up at the beach; from where she was she could see only a handful of people and was grateful that it wasn't going to be super crowded. She turned when she head the door slide open, "Heck of a view huh?" He said.

"Yeah.." She said softly.

On the floor below them Abby was pounding on Tony and Ziva's door, "Come on you two! I want to go to the beach!"

The door flew open to reveal Tony wearing a pair of blue and white Hawaiian beach shorts, "Were coming Abs were just getting some more stuff put away. Why don't you go see if Gibbs and the director are ready? We will meet ya downstairs okay?"

The Goth only replied with a big smile and she ran down the steps and through the house only to go up another set of steps. The door to their room was open and she thought about whether or not she should walk in. She stepped in the room slowly, "Gibbs? Jenny?" She called, and both people in question appeared.

"Hey Abs." Said Gibbs.

"Hey so were gonna go to the beach in a couple minutes, so you guys need to get ready!" She said in excitement, "Oh and do you like your room?" She asked.

Jenny nodded, "The room is awesome. Thanks Abby you really didn't have to get such a awesome place for us to stay in."

She smiled, "Its okay, Tony paid for most of it anyway."

The next thing Jenny knew she was getting crushed by Abby in one of her famous hugs, and Gibbs was after her. With another smile she left the room.

Abby, Ziva, Tim and Tony stood in the living room waiting for Gibbs and Jenny, "Come on guys we don't have all day!" Shouted Tony just as the two walked down the stairs. Gibbs walked over and slapped Tony on the back of the head, "Thank you Boss."

He and Jenny began to walk out back, "You guys coming?" He shouted over his shoulder. The rest quickly followed him out the door and to the gate on the other side of the pool, which lead out to the board walk. He unlatched it and held it open for Jenny, who gave him a small smile. He held it open long enough for McGee to take control of it and hold it open for the rest.

Jenny smiled when the hot sand came in contact with her feet, she hadn't been to the beach in a while and was happy to be back. Gibbs walked beside her while the kids were behind them engrossed in their own conversation.

A redheaded woman walked past the group and gave Gibbs a flirtatious smile, and he smile politely back, not that interested.

Jenny felt a bit of jealousy when the other woman smiled at Gibbs. She didn't want anyone to have Gibbs, he was hers. _Knock it of Jenny he's not yours anymore...sadly..._She Thought. Sure he wasn't hers anymore but she did get insanely jealous when another woman as much as looked at him with the slightest bit of interest. They all stopped when they found a spot that they had all liked and sat their towels and other items down. Tony practically threw his things down and tore his shirt off and ran into the waiting ocean.

"Guys come on the water is awesome."

Abby quickly took off her clothes to reveal her two piece black bikini that had a white skull pattern covering it. Tim copied her actions and took off his shirt so her was only wearing a pair of dark green swimming trunks. Ziva stripped down so she was just in her two piece black and silver striped bikini.

Gibbs smiled to himself a bit when his team all ran into the ocean. He looked over at Jenny and was surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of socket. Jenny was laying down on her towel wearing her strapless bright red bikini. His mouth suddenly went dry, and he reached into the mini cooler that Ziva had brought with them and pulled out a beer. He took a seat beside jenny and watched the team play in the ocean like little kids, and stole glances at Jenny who laid with her eyes closed.

He sat for a while before Tony ran up and grabbed four boogy boards, "High tide is coming and the waves are huge, you gonna come out boss?" He asked.

Gibbs shrugged and Tony didn't question any further, instead he ran back out to the water. Gibbs looked back over at Jenny and took a long sip of his beer. "Are you just gonna keep staring at me all day Jethro?" She questioned, not even opening her eyes.

Damn he had been caught.

"I don't know Jen, you just gonna sit there all day."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him, "Probably, I don't plan on getting in the water." She closed her eyes again and rested her head back down towel.

Gibbs smirked to himself, he wasn't gonna let her sit there all day. He looked over at the ocean and then back at her. He stood and bent down and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes snapped open and she wrapped her arms round his neck, almost like she was afraid he would drop her. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you better put me down right now." She threatened. He responded by running towards the water and she glared, "Don't. You . Dare."

He smiled and ran into the water, making sure to lower her in. She squealed and held on tighter to him, because if she was going in so was he. He dropped to his knees and lowered her in all the way. She let go of him and stood up. "I cannot believe you just did that!" She shouted. The team watched with smiles on their faces, happy their bosses were having fun.

"What are you going to do about it Jen?" He dared her.

She smiled wickedly and jumped on him, pushing him in the water completely. He popped back up and splashed her and she gasped, "Jethro!" She shrieked.

A splashing war broke loose, and the team watched in amusement.

The somehow ended up in more shallow water, and Jenny had him pushed him down once more and she landed ontop of him. She looked in his eyes and he stared back, both unable to move. Feelings that both of them kept pushing away suddenly came back. Jenny stared at him and then at his lips, contemplating whether or not she should kiss him or not.

Before she could make another move a wave crashed on them both, making Jenny roll off of him.

Abby smacked the water, "So close!"

* * *

**A/n: 2,281 words. My longest chapter yet! Well I Hope you like it! R&R guys, and thanks to all who reviewed! :)**


	3. No music playing

Gibbs and Jenny had both gotten out of the water shortly after their little fiasco. Gibbs had gotten another beer and Jenny had decided to sit down and read a book that she had brought along. Gibbs sat in the sand watching his team play. He couldn't help but chuckle when Tony would get hit by a large wave and fall down. He had tried to impress Ziva multiple times but it only ended up with her laughing at him. He shifted his gaze from them to Jenny, who had fallen asleep while reading her book. The book had been placed on her stomach and her sunglasses were still on. He contemplated whether he should wake her up, but then realized he would never hear the end of it when she ended up with a book shaped tan line.

"Jen..." He said softly, shaking her shoulder. She groaned some but did not wake up.

"Jen you've down enough sleeping for today, now get up." he said a tad bit louder. She moaned and sat up, removing her glasses and letting her book fall in the sand.

"I need a beer." She muttered. She stood and stepped over him, headed towards the cooler. As she bent over slightly to retrieve her drink two men around her age passed by. Gibbs glanced over as they walked by. He watched as their eyes raked over her body and smile spread over their faces. He really wanted to smack their smug smiles off their faces. He looked over at Jenny who showed no interest in them and turned back to Gibbs and handed him a beer. "Thanks." He muttered.

She smiled and took a seat beside him. "They're such children." She said, nodding towards the team.

He chuckled, "Yes they are."

He looked beside her and inwardly frowned when he saw the two men set their stuff up a couple of feet away from them. One kept eyeing up Jenny and he really just wanted to punch someone out.

Ziva approached the two, "We would like to know if you guys would like to go out to eat or if you wanted to order pizza?" She questioned.

Gibbs looked over to jenny and she shrugged, "We could just stay in tonight. And maybe watch one of the ten thousand movies that DiNozzo brought?" She suggested.

Ziva nodded, "That is what I was thinking as well." She turned around and headed back towards the ocean to tell the others of the plan for tonight.

Gibbs looked over and saw the same man looking at Jenny. He instinctively moved a bit closer to her and she looked over and smiled. "I know he's checking me out Jethro, calm down." She whispered with a smile, "Stop acting like a jealous husband."

He scoffed, "Am not."

"Are to. Well I think that we are about to leave, why don't we get the stuff packed up?" She suggested.

He placed his beer in the sand and stood, holding his hand to her. She smiled and placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. "How chivalrous of you Jethro." She stated, and he rolled his eyes.

"I am not chivalrous." He said with a glare. She just smiled and shook her head. She bent over and picked up the towels, and Gibbs didn't fail to notice the men beside her staring at her intently. "Hey Jethro."

He switched his gaze from the men to Jenny, but was blinded by something. He pulled off the towel she had thrown at him and glared, "Real mature Jen." He said, shaking the towel out. She started to giggle and he raised an eyebrow at her. She made her way over to him and ran he hands through his hair, making a good bit of sand fall out. "You literally looked like the sand man." She joked.

He shook his head and they both went back to picking up everything just as the team walked up, "You guys ready?" Asked Tony.

They nodded and everyone picked up the stuff and headed towards the house.

* * *

And hour later they had all gotten back to the house and gotten changed and ordered pizza, and now they were deciding on what movie to watch. Abby was in Tony's room sifting through his movies when she got an idea. Now she was pacing around the room with the phone to her ear and Tony watching her from the bed, "You wanna tell me what this plan is Abs?" He asked, but she completely ignored him when she heard the person pick up.

"Hello?" They questioned.

"Ducky!" She squealed.

"Oh Hello Abigail, how is the vacation going?" He questioned.

"It's going good so far, but me and Tony's plan of getting Gibbs and Jenny together isn't going so well. And we need your help."

"I see, what can I do for you my dear?"

"Were going to have a movie night, so I was wondering what would get Jenny into his arms? Like would a sappy romance movie work or maybe like a horror movie? Which do you think would work best?" The goth questioned.

"Well if my memory serves me correctly I do believe that Jennifer is not the biggest fan of horror movies, which I'm not sure why considering her job. But yes that would make her jump into him." The older man said, a smile playing at his lips.

Abby smiled, "Thanks Ducky you're the best! I'll call you sometime soon and give you an update okay?"

"Please do Abby, and have fun this week. I will speak to you later."

"Okay, Bye Ducky!" She said hanging up the phone. She turned to Tony who already had a movie in his hand. Abby's grin grew bigger if it was even possible, "I love that movie."

Downstairs McGee was paying for the pizza and Ziva was setting up the T.V so they could watch the dvd. Gibbs and Jenny had just came downstairs and made their way over to the couch as McGee as McGee sat the pizza on the table. "One extra-large cheese pizza and one extra-large pepperoni pizza." He said just as Abby and Tony came down the stairs, "Movie time!" Shouted Abby.

Tony and Ziva quickly went to the couch and McGee went with Abby to get the movie started.

"So what are we watching?" Asked Jenny.

Abby smiled, "Prom night."

Her face went pale, "Isn't that a horror film?" She asked and Abby nodded.

"You scared Jen?" Asked Gibbs with a smirk.

"No!" She shot back. Abby pressed play and McGee went and turned the lights off.

* * *

An hour or so later the movie was almost over. Abby and Ziva sat with big smiles, not looking fazed at all. Tony watched with no emotion towards the movie showing and McGee looked as though he was going to throw up. Jenny had her head buried into Gibbs shoulder, refusing to look at the television screen. The credits appeared and McGee went and turned the light back on, and Jenny peered out from Gibbs shoulder, "Is it over?" She asked.

"It's over Jen."

She sat up and looked around. "Was the movie good?" She asked with a joking tone. They all laughed.

"It was pretty awesome!" Said Abby, and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Man was prom that crazy for any of you? I mean mine was a bit intense but it was never that crazy." Tony asked.

"Mine was so fun!" Said Abby with excitement.

Tony chuckled, "Let me guess Abs. You had a black prom dress?" He asked with a smirk.

She shook her head, "Nope. My dress was a floor length, silky and red with like this beading on the top. Man my prom was wild! I went to this after party at my friend's house and we all got so wasted and the next day I woke up in like some persons house with no clue where I was." Told Abby with a huge grin.

Everyone looked a bit surprised at her dress color. "That's a bit of a surprise Abs." Said Tony.

"And what did you wear DiNozzo?"

He grinned, "A white tux with a purple tie. I remember my date, Aspen Smith. God she was hot. Anyway I uh...might have spiked the punch there and everyone kinda got a slight buzz. And then of course the after party was worst. It was at my friend Randy's house and we managed to catch his washing machine on fire and crap. Good times...So what was yours like McPromalicious?"

McGee shrugged, "It wasn't anything special. I took a girl named Dana Hawkins, and I like most people wore a black tux."

"Did you get trashed after?" Abby asked.

"No, I didn't start drinking until I was twenty." He said with a slight blush.

"Way to go McGoodyGoody." Said Tony.

"We do not have prom in Israel." Said Ziva.

Abby frowned, "Aw Ziva! That sucks, prom was so fun. What about you Jenny? What was your prom like?" She asked the redhead, who had moved out of Gibbs arms and was sitting beside him.

"My prom was interesting to say the least..."

"Ooo...do tell director."

Jenny smiled, "Well this girl that I knew, Emily decided to sneak in a bottle of vodka and I thought it would be a good idea to get wasted with her during our prom. Well then she thought it would be a great idea that we go take a swim in the schools pool. So we ended up getting kicked out before we even had a chance to dance." She told with a sheepish grin.

The rest began to laugh uncontrollably at her story, and even Gibbs gave a slight chuckle.

"Director you bad girl!" Said Abby through a fit of giggles, "So my silver fox, what about your prom?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Didn't go."

Abby gasped, "Gibbs! What is wrong with you? How could you not go to prom!" She questioned.

"I didn't want to." He stated.

Abby shook her head, "I can't believe you!" She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Well you don't know what you're missing."

He threw his hands up in mock defense, and she gave him a smile and stood up, "Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said with a bubbly grin, then made her way up the stairs. McGee stood and said his good nights and followed Abby up to their room. Tony stood up next and stretched and gave an over dramatic yawn and headed to his room. Jenny stood and told everyone goodnight before heading to her room.

"When are you going to ask her out Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

He looked a bit shocked at her statement, "No off the job Ziva, her rule not mine."

She shook her head, "She wants that to be true, but she knows it's not. She wants to be able to say no to you but she knows that she can't resist you." Ziva stood, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning. And remember what I told you." She said heading towards the steps.

"Night Ziver."

She turned and smiled, "And don't hurt her."

With that she made her way up the steps, and Gibbs stood and went up to his room. He pushed the door open and found her sitting on their bed wearing a purple nightgown and reading a book. She looked up and smiled when he entered, "Hi." She greeted with a smile.

He gave her a Gibbs grin and quietly closed the door behind him. "Hey Jen?"

She looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Come here." He said. She closed her book and sat it on the side table, then slid off the bed and made her way over to him. He had to admit to himself, even the way she walked had some form of grace to it. He couldn't help but notice that her nightgown was dangerously short for his liking. "Yes Jethro?" She asked.

He smiled, "So you never got to dance at your prom?" he asked.

"Jethro..?"

"Were gonna dance." It wasn't an option and she knew that.

"Jethro...I uh, am really bad at dance. Like _really_bad." She said with an embarrassed smile.

He smiled, "It's easy. Come here." Before she could protest he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He took her hand, "Now just take a deep breath." He instructed. She took in a breath of air and he stepped closer to her. He rested his hand on her hip and hers was on his shoulder. He took and step and she followed his actions, all while staring at her feet. He put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Just keep your eyes locked on mine." He said.

_No problem. _She thought.

They fell into a comfortable silence and swayed back and forth, not needing music to dance to. She let go of his hand and slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his on her hips and had to resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. She shifted her head and was greeted with his blue eyes. She smiled and he decided he was going to kiss her, no matter if his mind was screaming not to. Just as he went to lean down and kiss her they heard a sudden knocking at the door. He closed his eyes in frustration and let go of her, throwing her an apologetic look. he walked over to the door and opened it to find Abby, holding a ringing phone. "Hey Gibbs? Were you sleeping? Well I guess not since your still in your clothes, and the bed is made. Anyway here's your phone. You left it downstairs and it keeps going off, so I'd thought I'd bring it to you. Well goodnight!" With that she shoved the phone in his hands and hurried off.

He flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

When he heard the voice on the other end he scowled and ended the call and chucked his phone across the room. Jenny raised an eyebrow and he looked over at her.

"Damn telemarketers."

* * *

**EEEK! I just started school, and since I got to a performing arts school it last until five, so my writing time is gonna be cut a lot lately. But ill try my best to update! Thanks, Mwah!**


	4. Rollercoaster ride

**Holy moly. School has gotten me swamped. I start at 7:30 in the morning and then I end at 5:00, but since I got to a school for the performing arts play rehearsals last until midnight. Yeah, wow. my one day off and i decided to write :)**

**Another thing, I have been going through a lot at home lately. I'm not gonna bore you with all the details but basically my dad is out of prison and he is trying to come back into my life and then everyone else in the family has been arguing and stuff. So really, writing is the last thing on my mind. Oh well, but here's and update :)**

**Disclaimer: Let me check... Crap don't own them still...**

* * *

The next morning Jenny woke up to an empty bed. Groaning she rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 9:30. Go figure. For a minute she contemplated whether or not she should stay in bed, after all it was her vacation, but her curiosity got the best of her when she thought of Gibbs. So she slipped out of bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a green tank top. She then brushed her hair and let it loose in her natural curls, then left her face makeup free. Satisfied with her appearance she slipped on her heels and headed down the steps.

When she reached the bottom she found the team all sitting on the couch, watching something on T.v. "Morning." She said.

Tony gave a sorta half wave, but he was to engrossed in the program to speak. Tim nodded to her, Abby gave her a big smile and Ziva was the only one to speak, "Shalom Jenny."

Jenny looked around for Gibbs, but found he wasn't there. She looked back at the team and Ziva gave her a knowing smile, then flicked her eyes to the door that led to the balcony. Jenny gave her best friend a thankful smile, then headed out the door.

She found Gibbs standing on the balcony, leaning forward up against the railing. His gaze was looking out into the ocean. She smiled at him and walked up beside him, placing her arms on the rail. "Morning." She said quietly.

"Morning." He grumbled, obviously in a mood.

She frowned, "What's wrong Jethro?" She asked.

He shot her a sideways glance, "Do you know what they have planned for us today Jen?"

She shook her head, "No... but based on your fowl mood it can't be good."

He let lout a frustrated sigh, "They want us to go to an amusement park."

She just stared at him for a minute, and for a split second he contemplated on whether or not she heard him. "No." She then stated.

He scoffed, "Jen you have to, it's not an option." She opened her mouth to speak but her stopped her, "And besides, I know very well that you don't want to be the one to tell Abby that you are just to scared to get on the roller coasters and that's why you don't want to come with us." Retorted Gibbs with a smirk, knowing very well that Jenny couldn't say no now.

"Challenge accepted Jethro."

* * *

After an hour long drive with Tony and Abby in the backseat bickering about which ride to get on they had finally arrived at the Amusement park. Abby sprinted out of the car and ran to the ticket line, leaving her friends to walk. She had been super excited about this since they had made plans to go on the trip. A numerous amount of her friends had been here and they had all told her about how the new ride was the most insane thing they had experienced. And Gibbs and Jenny knew very well that this was the ride they were most likely gonna be forced on, from how Abby and Tony's conversation went on the way there.

Just as her friends reached the line she had finished paying for the tickets, which she passed out to each one of her friends. "Ok guys so what is the game plan? Do you guys want to split up and go our separate ways or do you want to stick together?" She questioned, looking at each of her friends faces.

Jenny shrugged, "Either way is fine with me."

Abby grinned, "Great! Then Timmy, Tony, Ziva and I will all go together and you and Gibbs can stick together!" She said all in one breathe, then grabbed Tim by the hand and hurried off, Tony and Ziva following closely behind.

Jenny blinked a few times before looking at Gibbs, "Jethro, what just happened?"

"Well Jen, we got ditched." He answered with an amused smirk.

Jenny shook her head, "I worry about them sometimes Jethro."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes Jen."

Rolling he eyes she said, "Come on Jethro, let's go get some food. Since Abby made us leave so fast I didn't get any breakfast, so I am starving."

He nodded and the two began to walk in the direction the team took, looking around for a place to eat that didn't have a line ten miles long.

On the inside Jenny couldn't help but thank the team for ditching them, she quite enjoyed the time alone with Gibbs. And not that she would admit this, but she still loved him even after all of the stuff they had been through. leaving him was a mistake and she knew it. And at times she wished that they could just make up and go back to how things were, but it wouldn't happen. She still loved him, and at times she believed that he loved her too. But at other times he could be so cold that it made her question whether or not he loved her even all those years ago.

They approached a food stand that had a short line, so while Gibbs went to go get food she found them an empty table. While she sat she couldn't help but stare at him while he ordered for them, and a slight smile played at her lips knowing he knew exactly want she wanted. The smile soon faded when she saw the cashier was a redhead and was smiling at him. She felt a pang of jealousy in her heart, but the smile soon returned when he showed interest in her. Picking up the tray that held there food he made his way over to the table and sat it down in front of her. She frowned when she saw its contents, only a salad and two drinks. "Not eating Jethro?" She asked.

"Not hungry." He answered, shaking his head and picking up his drink.

Rolling her eyes she placed her salad in front of her and started eating, grateful for finally getting food. " So Jethro, you forced me to come. What ride do I have to get on?' She asked.

He shrugged "Whatever Abs wants."

"Now I'm scared."

"Good, because knowing her it will be some huge roller coaster."

Jenny paled some, "Ugh..."

He smirked, "Someone afraid of a little ride Jen?"

She glared, "No!"

"Well then how about we go find one if your not scared." He challenged.

She refused to let her fear of heights get to her, "Sure Jethro. let's go."

They came to the front of the line of the new roller coaster added to the park, The Wildcat. Jenny watched as the passengers were strapped in, then before it could register in her brain the coaster took off, going through some tunnel, loops and pretty much anything else they could put in a coaster. She gulped and Gibbs smirked, "You okay Jen?"

"ugh, yeah just fine." She answered.

Another minute or so passed and the coaster pulled back up to the loading dock. The safety bars lifted up and the passengers stepped out, then the gates opened and Jenny stepped through along with Gibbs. He took her hand and led her to the front and she glared, "Really?"

he shrugged, "Your not scared are you?"

"No!" She snapped.

They both sat down and were strapped in, then a voice came over the speaker, "The ride will begin in three, two one-"

It took off before Jenny had a chance to think about it. She grabbed Gibbs hand and squeezed it as they went up a huge hill, going straight up. They stopped at the top, letting the first few seat dangle off of it. She looked down and fear ran through her. They were really high up. "Jethro you bastar-" her sentence was cut short when they went racing down, the last word now replaced by a scream. She held onto his hand with all the force she could muster at that moment, trying not to scream again.

Gibbs on the other hand looked unfazed and kept a straight face the entire time. Although he did enjoy having jenny holding onto his hand like she was, so he wasn't complaining.

The ride ended and the pulled back into the loading dock, but she still was holding onto his hand. There safety bars lifted up and allowed them freedom to get up, and she stood and pulled him through the exit, still not letting go of his hand.

They walked down a ramp and he stared at her, "You know you can let go jen?" He said, although he really didn't mind.

"I'm good." She replied with a smile, "And you suck by the way."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"because you made me go on that stupid ride." She answered, and he laughed.

Letting go of her hand he through his arm over her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer to him, and she couldn't help but blush.

What they didn't know was that the team had seen the whole interaction between the two, and Abby couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "We're getting mommy and daddy back together."

* * *

**And I would like to thank my amazing mother for allowing me five more minutes on the computer to finish this. Finally! R&R Guys!**


	5. France? Sounds good to me

**A/n: Hey guys... So I'm not dead... close to it, but not yet. I could sit here and tell you how sorry I am and all my personal crap and blah blah blah, but i won't. Basically though, I have lost my muse (insert gasp here). Like I honestly need something good and overly fluffy to get me back into a** **Jibbs mood, because I** **am just not feeling it anymore. I decided though I should update this, and hopefully someone will post something and get me back to my normal Jibbs self.**

I love you guys, sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

"You are just a non-believer Tim! You have to believe in the magic. It's like Peter Pan, if you don't believe in the magic the fairies die! Do you want to kill Tinker bell?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Abby what the hell are you talking about?"

Ziva, Tim and Tony were all staring at her in confusion. "Who is this tinker bell you speak of?" Ziva questioned.

Abby sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is this plan will never work if you guys don't think it will!"

Tony shrugged, "I'm with you Abs, I mean how could it not work? I'm a stud, I know woman, and jenny is no exception."

Abby smiled and McGee shook his head. Ziva was looking between the three, "I'm confused still, who is Tinkerbell?!"

Abby decided not to answer and instead focused at the problem at hand, "Look, the park is divided into four country section things right? We are in USA now, then there is Italy, Ireland, and..." Abby stopped talking and looked up from the map in her hands, a big smile spreading over her face. "And then there is France."

"And if there is France there is a good chance there is Paris."

A devious grin now spread over the Goths face, "Mommy and Daddy in Paris? Ha Tim! I told you this would work!" She shouted. Some surrounding people looked over at them in question, and Abby just stared back at them until they carried on with their business. "You know when I planned on going here I didn't know that it was divided like this. The only thing I knew was that this place was huge. I'd say it was a coincidence, but you know there is a rule against that so I can't."

"Will someone tell me who the hell this Tinkerbell is!?" Shouted Ziva.

All three stopped and stared at her before Tony answered, "Tinkerbell is this little blonde fairy from the peter pan movies, which I'm guessing you've never seen." Ziva shook her head.

"Right, well she is like his side kick, and in the movie Peter Pan two this little girl says she doesn't believe in fairy's and Tinkerbell starts to die."

"Thank you." Ziva said.

Tony shook his head, "Anyway, so what do you say? Want to go and round Mommy and Daddy up? Head over to France?" Abby suggested, and the other three nodded.

"Hears like a plan."

"It's sounds like a plan Ziva."

She shrugged, "Same difference." A thought occured to Ziva, "Who is Peter Pan?"

The group groaned at her question, looks like they were gonna have another movie night.

* * *

"Having fun yet Jethro?" Jenny asked the man standing beside her.

He shrugged, "I'd be having more fun if I knew where the team was."

She shook her head, "Jethro you do realize that they are full grown adults and can take care of themselves right?"

Jethro glanced over at her with a 'really' look in his eye. She thought for a second and sighed, "Oh lord, who knows what they are doing."

"if we hear screams of pain it could be one of three things. Number one, someone looked at Ziva the wrong way and she attacked them, two, someone looked at Ziva the wrong way and Tony attacked them, or three, Abby hugged someone." He explained.

Jenny sighed, "I pray to lord that they aren't doing anything to extreme."

Gibbs chuckled some and shook his head, then he directed his attention to a huge tower ahead of them. Jenny looked at him and then followed his gaze. Her face flushed and her eyes widened, "Hell no Jethro."

"Oh come on Jen, have some fun won't you?"

She glared at him, "Not in a million years would I get on that metal death trap."

"Why Jen, you scared?" he teased.

She nodded, "Yes, hell yes I am. I have shot people, been blown up, kidnapped, tortured, got on that stupid roller coaster, I have even dealt with you when you don't have coffee, but I draw the line at drop towers Jethro. Not happening."

He smiled, "Fine Jen, be that way."

Jenny sighed and pulled out her phone checking the time. The sun was just about to set, and she knew that it would be a good idea to find the team before the park closes. "It will be getting dark soon. We should probably find the team." She placed her phone back in her pocket and looked around, "Where are we?" She asked.

"Ireland." He answered quickly, not even looking at her.

She frowned, "You know I hate when you do that."

That made him look over. "Do what?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"You always just know the answer to everything don't you? It's like you don't even have to think about it like normal people, you just answer it with the quickness." The red head said.

"Yep." He answered. Now he was just trying to make her mad. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone beside maybe her, but she looked extremely cute when she was angry. Especially at him.

The pair sat down on a wooden bench on the side of the walkway. Not many people were around at the time, so Jenny decided to have some fun and see if he really could answer everything without trying "Really then. Fine, what is my favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite drink?"

"Bourbon."

She frowned, "Favorite book?"

He smirked, "Trick question, you don't have one. You read to many to choose."

She glared at him, "My favorite movie?"

"The Notebook, but you would never admit that."

_God damn Jethro, _She thought, _Why do you have to know me so well, and how did you even know that last one?_

"My favorite person?"

"Me." he answered coolly.

She scoffed, "Ducky Jethro. Don't be so full of yourself."

They played this game with each other for about twenty more minutes. The sun had just finished setting and the park was lit up with rainbow lights. Strings of white lights were tied from pole to pole, lighting up each of the Country's in the park. "Jenny! Gibbs!" Abby shouted.

Both adults turned to see the raven haired woman running towards them, "Hey guys." Jenny said with a smile.

"We are so glad we found you, we were about to go watch the fireworks without you." Tony said, and Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Fireworks?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, there is a fireworks show every night here. We were going to go to Italy, but we changed our minds and decided to head over to France. Plus Tony wants to get on this roller coaster over there, so It seemed like a a win win situation to me." Abby explained. She could see her two friend stiffen at the mention of France, but neither said anything about it. "Oh and there are some really cool shops there, I read on the website there is a place where they will hand blow glass things for you. And just a bunch of cool things like that. It's like going to France without actually going."

Jenny smiled, "Well it sounds like fun. Shall we go?" The red head asked.

"Sure! Come on!"

The two older adult's stood and walked a few feet behind the team, "What are they up to?" Asked Jenny.

Gibbs shrugged, "Who knows. knowing them it can't be good."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Gibbs placed his hand on the small of her back when they went through a crowd of people. Jenny blushed, maybe going to France won't be so bad after all.


End file.
